pcv_pokecuentosvidasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Bulbasaur98
Aqui los tienes, tus dragones Entrenalos y todo el cuento =D !! Futimajurimuchi, el mejor Pokémon 03:21 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Pokemons Ya los tienes al nivel 10 (pero a Meroetta solo en forma alternativa cuando tenga Cancion Antigua puede cambiar)JA 14:20 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Todo correcto equipados con la tabla pradal y al nivel 10, cuidalos ;D Futimajurimuchi, el mejor Pokémon 14:24 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Bien Toma Archivo:Heracross NB.png y Archivo:Bachuru NB.png Gracias por participar x3 Premio consuelo Archivo:Slowpoke_NB.pngNivel 5 con una Piedra eterna clavada en la cabeza para que nunca la puedas sacar BUAJAJAJAJA literalmente la sacas se muere esta inscrustada en su cerebro Cuanto mas recuerdo de mi vida mas en la oscuridad me quiero hundir 23:53 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Bikutini_NB.pngNivel 1 y sin ataques BUAJAJAJJAJ V_Ó Oye Tus pokes suben de nivel cada 5 ediciones asi que deberian estar al ..... no se JA 20:41 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok, pero dadme el Vulpiz >O< Futimajurimuchi, el mejor Pokémon 02:35 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Claro, puedes tenerlos, ya te dije si xD Futimajurimuchi, el mejor Pokémon 04:02 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Shaymin Archivo:HuevoDP.png Aca estan a 100 ediciones mas, y eclosiona ;D I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 20:34 21 oct 2010 (UTC) Centro de Adopciones :Luna Nueva -Un nuevo amigo! Buenos días , aqui le traigo a su Combusken diviertanse aqui los datos: Archivo:Combusken_NB.png Nombre:Combusken quieres ponle uno tu Tipo:Fuego Nivel:31 60 ediciones evoluciona 12 ediciones 1 nivel (por que 60/5 = 12 y le faltan 5 niveles para evolucionar) Comportamiento y perzonalidad:Alegre , convencido y amable Ataques:Patada ignea,Doble patada,corpulencia PS:100 Que se diviertan [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 17:44 22 oct 2010 (UTC) :D respuestas #Congratulatios ! obtienes a tus pokes Normales #Lo haremos como en las wikias de Zeth I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 20:31 24 oct 2010 (UTC) + o - si, pero, el nivel, ataques, tipo y estadisticas cuentan :) I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 20:49 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Soy nueva y me gustaria ser amig@ tuya, puedo? Respondeme eh Zaizen 16:43 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Bulbasaur ok, veo que es verdad, asi que toma a tu bulbasaur :D (No podre estar disponible hasta el luner, castigo, te veo la siguiente semana) I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 18:15 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Tu huevo The Amazing Race: 1° Temporada/Episodio 1 Fuiste el primer en lelgar tu recompenza esta ahi leelo xD Y ahi veras que te regale un huevo tambien dice su dia de Eclosion xD [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] Claro Claro toma Archivo:Piedra fuego.png Ok le damos su vuelto xDDD, Ya peude utilizar la piedra gracias por comprar en la Tienda de Giovi xD Pokemon Bien perfecto tienes a dos de los pokemon de mi zona de captura Archivo:Rhyperior_NB.pngNv 34 Archivo:Aerodactyl_NB.pngNv 34 Yo soy como una sombra,voy junto a ti todo el tiempo pero pocas veces me haces caso 23:36 28 oct 2010 (UTC) No puede ser! Te olvidaste de mi en tu lista de amigooos! Ponme un banette plis y de nombre BGS Figma [[User:Munchlax-code|'Bℓα¢к★Gσℓ∂ Sαω']][[User talk:Munchlax-code|'ブラック★ゴールドソ']] 20:40 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Germen podrido y mugroso Quiero aparecer en MVI te di un puesto en mi novela asi que si me dejas un puesto estamos a mano aunque sea aparecer como un lider de gym lo que SEA pero quiero aparecer :3 [[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ υ¢нιнα']] [[User talk :El glaceon macho|'мє ∂ι¢єѕ αℓgσ?']] 22:25 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Vale xD aprovecho para dejar otro podrias ponerme 2 plantillas de equipo la del gym y la normal la normal tiene a 2 charmeleon un dratini un kibago un monozu y un gible niveles charmeleon1: 30 charmeleon2: 25 dratini: 23 kibago:23 monozu: 23 gible: 23 y la del gym Dratini Kibago y bagon Niveles Dratini: 29 Kibago: 27 Bagon: 25 me ayudas a eso ewe? eres admin [[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ υ¢нιнα']] [[User talk :El glaceon macho|'мє ∂ι¢єѕ αℓgσ?']] 22:52 30 oct 2010 Una cosa Como subo de nivel a mis pokes, y como gano medallas??? alguien averigua quien soy 21:42 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Soy luisinal te queria decir que de inicial quiero un ralts poque son fuertes y otra cosa serias mi amigo EsTOy lOqUiTo lOcO 04:46 1 nov 2010 (UTC) german-kun aqui estan los jutsus que me pediste n.n elemento fuego: bala de fuego (katon: endan) elemento fuego: incendio mortal (katon: zukokku) elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego (katon: gokkakyu) elemento fuego: llamas de fenix (katon: hosenka) elemento fuego: dragón de fuego infernal (katon:ryukka jigoku) elemento fuego: muerte en llamas (katon: shikaji¡) elemento tierra: gran terremoto (doton: okishin no jutsu) si quieres puedes poner esos, si quieres otros tambien puedes decirme, recuerda que to lo hare con gusto n.n keykoooo esteeeeeee .... Veras, respecto a shaymin .... ^^U YA HABIA ECLOSIONADO COMO HACE ANTES QUE ME FUERA, pero sigue en nivel 1 por no ponerlo en tu equipoypor ser muy debil :S I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 00:31 2 nov 2010 (UTC) Sabe Rizo defenza y desarrollo y le agrego autoexplosion :) I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 00:35 2 nov 2010 (UTC) consulta los pokemon que me diste en que nivel estan Ok No importa yo la borro. Warrior Fantom 20:26 4 nov 2010 (UTC) como luchar???? como luchar¿¿¿ me explicas rey planta??? Warrior Fantom 20:34 4 nov 2010 (UTC) ewe deja que kinglucas haga su guarderia en PE esta lleno de guarderias dejao si el queire hacer una J A 20:44 4 nov 2010 (UTC) graciaas gracias rey planta me decis q nivel y q ataques tiene y no no estoy enfadado por lo de la guarderia asi q te perdono Oye Leader Oye, como ya esta esto de los lideres listo, dile a todos los demas, que empiezen a crear su gim (a los lideres), que se basen en Este, que lo hagan asi, y solo asi, si no saben aplicar plas plantillas y el color, me lo dejan a mi (tu puedes ayudar :D) y tambien crea el tuyo ^^ I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 17:52 5 nov 2010 (UTC) ya se pero ya se pero , preguntaselo a kan o a lion nose si peudo tener combate, por que todavia nose terino la region preguntaselo a ellos por mie staria bien, solo hago por chat de wikia o xat. no por e mail o discucion , 1- no me dejan pasar el e-mail 2- por discu es un quilombo [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 04:58 6 nov 2010 (UTC) ewe aun no entiendo esto pero tengo 3 medallas y lo de zona de captura si tengo tantas medallas me dan a un pokemon? si es asi quiero el mijumaru de la zona de captura agua ewe [[User:El glaceon macho|'кιηg']] [[User talk :El glaceon macho|'υ¢нιнa σ нαтαкє?']] 22:35 7 nov 2010 (UTC) ok, te lo ganas I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 23:20 7 nov 2010 (UTC) pokes n_nU los de hielo los tienes bien pero se me habia olvidado cogelos J A 00:56 8 nov 2010 (UTC) como se ganan medallas lo explica todo =3 alguien averigua quien soy 14:11 8 nov 2010 (UTC) Toma Archivo:Piedra solar.png ahi esta x3 gracias pr comprar en nuestra tienda x33 Haz cumplido con Exito Tu mision!! Archivo:Miltank NB.png > Nivel 15 Si lo Deseas ponlo en tu Ekipo de la Wikia Haz cumplido con Exito Tu mision!! Archivo:Combee NB.png > Nivel 20 Si lo Deseas ponlo en tu Ekipo de la Wikia. Ademas Haz ganado Archivo:Miel.png. Si quieres ponlo en tu Mochila de la Wikia! Te servira para la zona insecto!. Haz cumplido con Exito Tu mision!! Archivo:Gloom NB.png > Nivel 20 Lo tendras en tu Ekipo Ranger OK no se como poner fondo al coso explicme vos tambien soy el nuevo lider vos ace cuanto tiempo estas bulb Warrior Fantom 22:34 8 nov 2010 (UTC) te reto typlosion > 49 Cacturne > 44 Delcatty >45 slowking >32 Espero la respuesta! Haz cumplido con Exito Tu mision!! Archivo:Bibarel NB.png> Nivel 20 Lo tendras en tu Ekipo Ranger!! Haz cumplido con Exito Tu mision!! Archivo:Huevo de Lapras by giovi.png Es tuyo por la recompenza!!!, eclosionara en 900 Ediciones Felicitaciones Haz cumplido tus 4 misiones con exito, es hora de premiarte con una piedra u objeto evolutivo, tu me pediste algo y aqui esta Archivo:Piedra solar.png!! Felicitaciones! Haz cumplido con Exito Tu mision!! Archivo:Parasect NB.png> Nivel 23 Lo tendras en tu Ekipo Ranger!! Auch Me ganaste justamente con tu Jaroda por cierto me das tu msn Auch Me ganaste justamente con tu Jaroda Archivo:Medalla_Arcoiris.png por cierto me das tu msn¿? Warrior Fantom 01:54 11 nov 2010 (UTC) Haz cumplido con Exito Tu mision!! Archivo:Trapinch NB.png> Nivel 29 Lo tendras en tu Ekipo Ranger!! Lider de Gym Con mi Ninetales,Walrein,Snorlax y Umbreon, todos al nivel 100, te desafio a un duelo de lider de gym ;D I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 23:58 12 nov 2010 (UTC) Otra wikia le deje la peticion no en esta wikia, sino en otra (^^U pero no me acuerdo en cual) intenta con PE, wikidex o vulpixpedia, recibi el rumor que la iva a revivir, asi de facil :) I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 00:52 13 nov 2010 (UTC) Oye Como se consigue un equipo PKMN? RangerArchivo:Munchlax_MM.png 16:35 16 nov 2010 (UTC) nwn Y el laboratorio donde esta o_o? RangerArchivo:Munchlax_MM.png 18:07 16 nov 2010 (UTC) Germeeen! Kieres salir en mi novela? Solo dame tu sprite, el nombre, la edad y tu personalidad (la del personaje eh?) [[User:Munchlax-code|'Dєa∂★Maѕтєя']][[User talk:Munchlax-code|'(デッドマスター)']] 18:10 16 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola Bulb, te quieres registrar en la segunda temporada de snow el reality?, aqui:http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Audiciones_Para:_Snow:El_reality_vuelve TU! **drama** xD nah solo era para recordarte que llena la ficha para mi novela Aqui llenalo pronto o si no no apareceras -.- nwn llenalo ewe [[User:El glaceon macho|'King']] [[User talk:El glaceon macho|'Hatake']] 00:14 18 nov 2010 (UTC) gracias Gracias Bulbasaur!! por cierto,soy chica!!